


The Myth of the Spider and the Panther

by Mad_Moon_214



Category: Black Panther (2018), Black Panther (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Female Peter Parker, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 10:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Moon_214/pseuds/Mad_Moon_214
Summary: The Spider-God and the Panther-Goddes have chosen their Guardians, their Champions. Now it's their turn to write their Destiny and their Myth.The Myth of the Spider and the Panther.





	The Myth of the Spider and the Panther

It's been a lot of weeks since he had started observing that human family.  
Anansi, comfortably crouched in the higher edge of the window, is observing the woman cuddle her newborn daughter. The name of the little one is Penelope and he cannot but laugh when he thinks that her parents chose for her the most fitting name for the role she would've had one day. After all, history had already seen a famous and loyal _weaver_.  
     The parents of the young one, as he discovered days ago, are Mary and Richard Parker, two S.H.I.E.L.D agents that chose to have some time resting so they could enjoy their time with their newborn. Their relationship is based on the deep differences between them: if Richard is a calm and thoughtful man of science, Mary is a passionate and adventurous woman.  
Anansi enjoys this side of their relationship, he had always loved the opposite couples… as the chemical rules creted by him show.  
     Mary is singing a lullaby in a language that Anansi knows it for sure, is not English. Humans know it as a language used by the romaní populations. Now that he thinks about it, this woman had always been discriminated because of her origins, the only one that accepted her since the first moment he saw her was Richard.  
Another reason why Anansi loved the love between those two, it was based on the respect they had for each other and their cultural differences. Richard isn't American too, he's British, and his accent always makes Mary good-naturly tease him, she was an Irish Romaní, a Pavee.  
     But, Anansi knows that their life won't be long, or at least not in this dimension. But as long as certain events didn't happen, he just enjoyes studying their calm life full of joy and love.  
     He waits for Mary to go out of the room and when she closes the door, he lets himself slip on his web until he's on the ground. When his eight legs touch the ground, the glass of the window reflects a tall man with black skin and white hair, his chest naked and a long orange skirt that covers his lower body. He takes off the mask he's wearing to reveal a young face and eyes marked by time, and he walks towards the sleeping baby.  
He leans on her and when he barely touches the thin brown hair on her head, he feels a strong wave of warmth through his body.  
     As he thought, that child is the Chosen One.  
     The moment is finally arrived.  
     Penelope makes a small noise and she tightens her hands into two small fists. Anansi takes her slowly in his arms and he cuddles her tenderly, he caresses her head as he whispers words and protective spells in her ear. She opens her green eyes and looks at him with an almost confused look on her face, but then she sees the necklace he has around his neck and she starts playing with it.  
The God is enchanted by her innocence and he quickly feels the need to protect and love her.  
     « Sweet Penelope » he says in the language she would speak one day, « I'll guide you in your way and I'll protect you, so you will realize your Destiny ».  
     He kisses her on the forehead, feeling the same wave as before.  
     He puts her again in her crib and he disappears.  
   
     Zuri lets himself fall on his knees and he puts the bowl with the Heart-Shaped Herb in front of him. He joins his hands and he starts to pray.  
Time seems to stop and he shivers. He opens his eyes and he sees a black panther in front of him, placidly sitting on the ground with her tail moving sinously.  
     « Panther Goddess Bast, you that rule on Death » he starts, bowing his head so he doesn't look the Deity in her eyes « I beg you to tell me who you have chosen as your next Champion ».  
     The panther looks Zuri in his eyes silently, her yellow eyes cold and calculating. Then, slowly, she puts her paw on the bowl and she whispers with a warm voice: « The first male son of King T’Chaka ».  
     Zuri stops breathing and he gives a stare of confusion to the panther for an instant. The king couldn't have children, this was one of the reasons he adopted the foreign child… what if it was Hunter the American destined to be their new king?  
     « T’Chaka is destined to have a natural son from his legitimate wife » Zuri almost winces when he hears those words « But the price for a heir will be very high, the law of life and death wants that a life is taken when one it's given ».  
     Zuri can barely open his mouth to speak when the Goddess disappears. He's left alone in the room, as the fire in the torches start to crakle again.

     T’Chaka keeps his head on his hands, waiting and praying for someone to tell him that Nanali and his son are alive and well. Hunter is sitting next to him, with his head on his arm and a worried face. Even if it wasn't long since he was adopted, he already got used to Wakanda. T’Chaka loves him deeply, like Nanali, and it's for this reason that it hurts him to know that he can't do or say anything to comfort him, he himself is scared.  
     He hears steps coming nearer and nearer to them, he gets up quickly and he finds Amara in front of him.  
     « Your highness, your son is born ».  
     Happiness takes over T’Chaka, but it disappears when he sees the dark look in Amara's eyes.  
Along with Hunter and Amara, T’Chaka runs towards the room where his wife was brought. He slams the doors open and he rushes towards Nanali.  
The woman is laying on the bed, breathing heavily and with a wet forehead. When she sees him, she gives him the weakest smile he had ever saw on her face. He takes her hand, and Hunter gets close to her and looks her with fear in his eyes.  
     « T’Challa » she whispers weakly, « name him T’Challa ».  
And those were her last words.

     A woman, with skin as dark as pitch, yellow eyes, ears and tail of a panther, and a short gown that covers her body, appears in the room. She takes off the mantle that keeps her invisible to the eyes of men and she walks towards the crib of the small newborn baby.  
Her profecy is realized, a new panther had arrived.  
The death of Nanali was necessary, even if it hurts her. Her Champion had to be born, no matter what price.  
She gets close to the baby and her lips barely touch his forehead, and she smiles when she feels a warm wave rush through her body.  
   
Bast and Anansi appear at the same time in their dimension, they give each other a look and they make a small nod with their heads.  
     A bond is made, a deal is signed. Now only their decisions will write their history, their myth.  
     The Myth of the Spider and the Panther.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, please feel free to leave a comment to give me suggestions about the history and most importantly the grammar (English is not my first language, so I beg your pardon for my mistakes) <3 <3


End file.
